Venom & Vindication
by Van Girlsing
Summary: A crushed soul and a thirst for vengeance, Skye has changed from a careless pickpocket to a deadly assassin. Loki seeks to team with her once more to ensure his plan to control all the Nine Realms. DarkLoki/OC. Part 2 of The Forgotten Ones.
1. Introduction

Hello, my lovely readers!

Before you begin reading, I would like to inform you of a few things. Don't worry, it shan't be too long!

To my new readers, please read my first story The Forgotten Ones before reading this one, or it may not make too much sense. Here is a link,

tinyurl (dot com) /9lceleq

I love reviews! Please, the more the merrier.

Please try to spread The Forgotten Ones and this one as much as you can! I would appreciate it vastly.

This story (part 2) will be much longer than part 1, AKA The Forgotten Ones.

And finally, something new I am trying, I may sometimes put names of songs at the beginning of a chapter. This isn't required, however I do highly recommend you go to YouTube and search it in, and have it play in the background as you read. Do not worry, they will never have lyrics so as to not distract you.

That is all I have to write, the first chapter will be up this weekend ~ Venom & Vindication


	2. The Lost Stranger

**(Youtube Search - Sound of Falling Rain by Ryann)**

The drops of acidic rain began to fall behind me. The villagers have long retreated into their safe homes and inns. The sickening stench caught up to me, and I quicken my pace. No one offers me shelter, though I can sense their ever-curious faces looking at me.

I made it to the covered entrance to the Inn just as I felt the sting of a drop on my arm. I open the door without knocking, the heavy door hesitantly opening felt like an ominous warning. Only one patron sits in the far corner, smoking out of a long pipe. I fail to remember when he was ever _not _here.

He lifted his one good eye to acknowledge my presence, but otherwise remained quite still, save for the puffing of his smoke. As I closed the door, I could hear the rain become much louder outside. The bar maiden attempted to look welcoming, but only managed an uncomfortable nod.

Thankfully the fire was large and warming. I sat down on the old chair next to it, close enough to be warmed but not in the direct light.

It felt strangely quiet, like the patron and bar maid's conversation had been interrupted by my entrance. I tried to brush it off but knew that my assumptions were most likely correct. I am not welcome in this village named Gyuart.

Some months back, I recall, I had fallen from the sky, from the Bifrost. It had taken me to a strange world named Taragard. Though I have only seen a handfull of these quaint villages, it is apparent that their technology...their way of life, is far behind my home world of Asgard.

After I fell, I came across a small group of hunters, who had seen me fall. These people here know nothing of Asgard, or other worlds. So after I attempted to explain to them once, and they deemed me a _fallen one, _I decided against ever explaining it again. These people are not ready for the truth.

So I humor them, and say I am merely a traveler. They have their suspicions of me, and their rumors are endless. I keep to myself and they like it that way. Though I am yet to be banished from a village, their immense dislike of me is as good as holding a sword to my chest.

Though I have long lost count exactly, my guess is that I have been here 3 or 4 months. I travel on foot from village to village, seeking their _capital _town of Rayat. I have given up traveling on Foron-back, an animal similar to the horses we had on Asgard, as the locals refuse to lend me one. I attempted to steal one, and actually did, but was caught at the next village.

Luckily I escaped from that danger some ways back, and it hasn't seemed to have caught up to me yet. The fire calms me, but few things can fill the emptiness I've felt since falling here. A hollow feeling, even more so than I can ever remember.

I never thought the idea would cross my mind, but I miss Loki. His voice. His comforting presence. Feeling like I had finally met someone who felt like I do, only now to be even more alone than I have ever been.

One thought drives me, keeps me going in these unfamiliar villages. That is vengeance. On Odin, on Thor. Save Lower Asgard. And the sliver of hope of seeing Loki once more.

My sad state of mind melted into the flames I stared into, once villagers arrived inside the old Inn.

The four of them sat around a table, the chairs creaking beneath their weight. The bar maiden happily assisted them, surely thankful for some _normal _customers. They talked merrily and drank their ale, stopping only to laugh roaringly loud at a joke.

My attentioned turned back to the flames in the fireplace. It became quieter, and I realized they must have noticed me. Everyone quiets down when they see me.

Soon they whispered among eachother, glancing over towards me quite often. I felt a tinge of annoyance. I am generally used to this, but I am feeling particularly bothered today. I began to think of them as the guards in the forest on Asgard, the four of them.

Ignorant villagers. I close my eyes and attempt to fade into the sound of the flames and the rain falling outside. Thankfully these buildings are made with a stone that is safe from the acid rains.

"Hey...hey you, stranger." One of the villagers said. When a conversation begins like this, it seldom ends on a good note. I carelessly turn my head in their directions. Their eyes bore into me, but I am not phased. They do not frighten me, merely annoy me. It is a superioristic attitude, but I think of them as children. Stupid, immature children All of them. Everyone I have met here so far.

"Why don't you just scurry off back to where ever it is ya came from, eh?" he said, nodding his head towards the door. "We don't want yer troubles here." he finished. Something about his accent somehow, strangely, sounded familiar. I can't place it though.

I bite my tongue to prevent saying something back. It's best to just ignore them. After I didn't reply, they kept going. "Answer me, girl, before we toss you in the rain and lock the door!" he said. Oh, so he's a violent one. At least I won't feel bad cutting his fingers off now.

"The last thing I want is to fight." I said calmly. They snorted with laughter. Okay, game's over. "Because you would be running home to your overweight wife with nine missing fingers after what I do to you." Their laughter subsided, and the particularly large one stood up so fast that his chair got knocked to the ground.

I suppose it was inevitable. So far they're the first hostile ones I've come across. And if this gets ugly, they won't be the last.

"You threaten me, littl' girl?" he said, lumbering towards me. Ah, yes, now I remember. Rita. Loki's servant on Asgard, that's what his accent sounds like. She couldn't be from...no, impossible...

"No. I am warning you." I said flatly. My glance only momentarily turned to the crackling fire, but when I looked back, I was unexpectedly lifted from my chair from the scruff of my tunic. "This is yer last chance to run away before we treat you like the vermin you are, stranger."

The barmaid returned to the room and stared at us, drenched with worry. I think she is more worried about her Inn than me. One of the other villagers spoke up, "Hey, Marls, it's a woman, don't be so harsh..." and drank some ale.

But before 'Marls' could even turn his obscenely large head back to face me, I had flung my body around, twisting his arm sharply. He yelled out in pain, and though I had no intentions of killing anyone right now, I took my one dagger out and traced it quickly down his uninjured arm, leaving a red trail where it went.

He yelled out again, and this time his fellow villagers came charging at me. I couldn't help but notice that in all this ruckus, the other patron still sat there, slowly smoking his pipe, observing this all without barely moving. Anyone in their right mind would think he was dead, being so still, and I would've thought so, too if it wasn't for the smoke occasionally escaping from his mouth.

I quickly ran up the stairs and heard the bar maid yelling for them to stop making such a mess, which was surely ignored by the lumbering oafs now chasing me. I burst through a closed door, and by the time they knew someone had come in, I was already outside the window, climbing across the now-wet roof.

Thankfully the rain had slowed, but it was still coming down. The hissing sound of the rain touching my armor and burning my skin was painful, both figuratively and literally. Only now did the magnitude of what this might mean hit me. _Curses to the new Sun, they'll search everywhere for me now!_

I made for the stable, easily leaping from the first floor roof. The oafs had disappeared but surely they'd rear their ugly head again soon. Adrenaline flooded through my body, somehow a chase like this felt renewing. I jumped a short fence into the stable and ducked. I could see them run out of the front entrance to the Inn, yelling about.

They didn't go any further because of the rain, despite the fact that it nearly stopped. My skin began to feel like insects had bit me all over, stinging, burning, itching. I looked down to the raw burn spots all over my arms, and dotting my armor. Curse this acidic rain.

A Foron snorted just to my right, and looked over at me. It was almost as if he was judging me. It bothered me. Silly, I know, an animal judging me and getting offended by it. But lately I've been doing _a lot _of silly things. And I don't know why.

The gloomy, dark skies swirled about. I looked into them, finding peace somehow. A short while ago, some guards went into the Inn, surely to report me. Nightfall is soon, I should take this opprotunity to steal the Foron and make for the next village. This scenario seems all-too familiar.

After the skies had cleared and night had fallen, things in the Inn seemed to be quite peaceful. The oafs had never come out though, strangely. Not even the injured one. I have nothing to retrieve from my room, I keep all my valuables on me for times like this. The Foron chomped at his food boredly, and perked up when I stood.

I absent mindedly ran my hands along its long head. Bristly, coarse, but in all honestly, the first living thing on this forsaken planet that hasn't wanted to send me to the abyss. It nudged its head against my head, and I actually felt the corner of my mouth twitch upward. What's this? Happiness? No, perhaps not, but appreciation.

I put the saddle and reins on it, and slowly opened the gate in front of it. I jumped on its back and made North. I have no maps, nor directions. But in the short couple of weeks I've stayed in the Inn, I have seen traders and farmers with carts full of merchandise come from this way. So it is there I shall head, and only hope that one day I will find this town of Rayat.


End file.
